The present invention relates to a fixing frame having two lugs extending from an outer surface thereof so as to retain a securing belt during assembling.
A conventional heat dispensing device for computers is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a base from which two groups of fins 30 extend, a slot defined between the two groups o fins 30. A fixing frame 20 is fixedly mounted onto the base by bolts 60 and two notches 210 are defined in two opposite walls 21 of the fixing frame 20. A fan 10 is connected to a top of the frame 20 by bolts 50 and located above the fins 30 so as to send heat out from the fins 30 during operation of CPU of computers. A securing belt 40 has a first end 41 with a hole 410 which is hooked on a hook 71 on a side of a slot frame 70 on the board of computers as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. The belt 40 extends through the notches 210 and the slot between the two groups of fins 30 and a second end 42 of the belt 40 has another hole 420 which is to be hooked to another hook 72 on the other side of the slot frame 70. However, during assembling, the assembler has to press the first end 41 of the belt 40 to keep the first end 41 hooking to the hook 71. A tool is used to press a protrusion 43 on the belt 40 and to guide the hole 420 in the second end 42 of the belt 40 to be hooked with the hook 72. It takes a lot of time to hook the two hooks 71, 72 with the two holes 410, 420. The first end 41 could disengage from the hook 71 during assembling and/or by an impact.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat dispensing device for computers and the device comprises a base with fins extending therefrom and a slot is defined between the fins. A fixing frame is mounted on the base and two notches are defined through two opposite walls of the fixing frame. A retaining device extends from one of the two opposite walls. A fan is fixed to a top of the fixing frame and located above the fins. A belt extending through the two notches and the slot has a first end and a second end. A section adjacent the first end of the belt is retained in the retaining device and the first end is engaged with a hook on a board. The second end of the belt is engaged with another hook on the board.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining device on the fixing frame so as to retain the first end of the belt such that the first end of the belt is well positioned during assembling.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.